Me and You
by it's.oh.so.me
Summary: Follow the new hot couple at East High through their ups and downs. TXG.
1. Am I Boring You?

**Disclaimer: **So not mine. Sadly…

**A/N:** So here's my first shot at this whole writing thing. I hope you like! 

_**Me and You**_

**Chapter One:**

_**Am I Boring You?**_

Her soft tan hands pulled her hair towards the back of her head to form a high ponytail, after safely securing it with a random hair elastic she looked at her reflection. Although her bathroom mirror was still slightly fogged from the shower she had taken twenty minutes ago she could still see her puffy sleepy looking eyes. She was _definitely _going to give that Troy Bolton an earful. He had insisted that they go on a two – thirty a.m. stroll earlier that morning. What Gabriella didn't know was that her boyfriend planned a three – hour "walk." Then again, she was part of the reason why the "walk" lasted three hours.

Boyfriend. She liked the ring of that. She smiled despite her pounding headache as she remembered her sleepless night.

* * *

"_Psst. Psst, Gabriella!" Troy's soft voice urged her out of her peaceful slumber. _

"_Nghh…" Gabriella groaned with a bit of annoyance. Her dream of becoming a Nobel Prize winning Physicist slowly faded into Troy's voice. Opening an eye she saw Troy's slight smirk. She closed her eye and continued, "Troy Bolton. What the hell are you doing in my room at," she opened an eye again and glanced at her glowing alarm clock, "two – thirty in the morning?" _

"_Well you see, I uh. Well, I wanted to tell you something. I couldn't sleep without telling you so get up and meet me in your backyard in five minutes." And with that, Troy disappeared into the shadows of her room as stealthily as he had came._

_Gabriella smiled slightly. She was glad Troy was comfortable enough with her that he would sneak into her house in the middle of the night. Maybe it meant that the "nose graze" that had happened early that day after the basketball game wasn't just adrenaline laced. Maybe it was really Troy trying to kiss her. The brunette pulled on a pair of faded ripped jeans and shrugged on Troy's track jacket He had given it to her at the end of the game claiming that it wasn't chivalrous to let one of his most dear friends die of hypothermia. _

_She climbed down her balcony with some assistance from Troy and they set off silently into the night. _

"_You said you wanted to talk to me, Troy," Gabriella hinted towards Troy who was staring at his feet. _

"_Uh, yeah. Here let's sit." The pair sat on the street curb, Gabriella hugging her knees tightly and Troy reclining onto his hands. "I wanted to ask you something." He started nervously, looking at Gabriella's silhouette against the quarter moon._

"_Yeah Troy," Gabriella said after a few awkwardly long seconds. She turned so that she was facing him and looked straight into his cerulean eyes. _

_He exhaled the breath he was subconsciously holding. Without warning, he stood up, grabbed Gabriella's hand, and pulled her up so that she was standing also. In one swift movement he wrapped his right arm around her slender torso and moved his left hand to gently cup her cheek. He stared deep into her dark eyes and crashed his lips upon hers. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and laced her fingers through his shaggy hair. _

* * *

They had stayed out for a while but Gabriella's incessant yawning during their make out session had interrupted them enough. Troy walked her home, kissed her goodnight, and left once again into the shadows.

Now, Gabriella walked out onto her balcony wearing the exact outfit she had been wearing earlier that morning. A soft wind gently blew her hair around and into her face. A hand from behind her pulled the wayward curl out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. The person in question wrapped his strong arms around Gabriella and rested his chin against her shoulder.

Gabriella turned in his arms and grinned. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he said breathily as he leaned into a soft kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch, Gabriella let out a long, deep, wide mouthed yawn.

"Uh, Gabriella, am I boring you?"


	2. Yoga

**Disclaimer:** So not mine. Sadly…

**A/N:** I know the previous chapter was a little short, so I tried to make this one a bit longer. So, without further adieu, here's chapter two:

_**Me and You**_

**Chapter Two:**

_**Yoga:**_

Spring break was coming to an end for the East High Wildcats, and sadly, Gabriella felt like she hadn't seen Troy the entire week – long break.

They had planned to have date every night that week, but one thing led to another and it somehow had become the night before school restarted. The Friday that break started Troy was talking to Chad in front of his locker before homeroom, and then, Gabriella noticed, he seemed to be dodging her the entire day. She ignored it but then it didn't let up. The entire day of Troy being distant turned into an entire break. And to tell the truth, Gabriella was pissed off.

Gabriella inhaled softly at the scent of her Sweet Grass incense. Thin billows of smoke traveled around the small area of her balcony before the wind blew them off into the dead of night. She unrolled her dark green yoga mat on her deck carefully, making sure that it would not slip on the hardwood below it. Gabriella tried to clear her mind completely; she did this every time a long break happened. She attempted to get her mind focused again on scholastic activities, and get the random thoughts about baseball spring training, True Religion's new store opening, or how her new short haircut made her face look. But one thought in her head proved to be a tough one to get off of her mind. She got up and made sure her phone was on high volume and vibrate before she let herself start yoga. If _he_ was finally going to decide to call she wanted to make sure she could get to the phone and give him an earful.

The petit girl walked back out onto her deck and shut the door halfway. Standing in the center of her mat, she started rolling her shoulders back with her eyes closed. She continued to start getting her upper body relaxed and stretched when she heard a faint knocking on one of the panes of glass in her French doors. She turned ever so slowly to see a ghastly pale Troy Bolton standing in her bedroom with his hands behind his back. She walked towards him silently, not shifting her gaze from his aquamarine eyes, which were slightly paler than normal.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" Gabriella questioned, her gaze shifting from soft to stern. She had underestimated how angry she'd be once she encountered him.

"I had to see you. I had to make things right between us. I know, there's no excuse for not calling you. That was just me being a coward. I needed to talk to you face to face but I needed to make sure I'd have enough time. Enough to get what I need to say out."

Gabriella looked at him questioningly as he went on, "Gabriella, all break I could not get my mind off of you. I know you well enough to know that right now you're wondering where the hell I was all break and what was more important than spending time with the love of my life. Yes, the love of my life, I love you Gabriella, and that's been what's been scaring me shitless this entire week." He paused, Gabriella's mouth went dry and he started up again, "I knew I made a mistake the minute I asked for Chad's opinion on our relationship. But I was too much of a coward to ask you. You see, I've been known as 'Two Month Troy' I date a girl, and two months later break up with them because I get bored, they get bored, the lust wears off, et cetera. But it's been two and a half months Brie, and I'm not bored yet. And that's seriously been on my mind this entire break. After I talked to Chad right before break started I realized that I was madly in love with you, and I couldn't face you the entire break without telling you. That's why I didn't return your calls, I know it's a shitty reason, but it's my reason. Gabriella, I'm in love with you."

Gabriella was speechless, Troy's unannounced babbling was a big surprise for Gabriella, who in response to his speech, turned around, and mumbled a quiet, "Follow me."

Troy did as he was told, but was stopped short once they hit the hardwood of her balcony. "Take off your shoes," she commanded. The words came off with slightly more force than she had wanted them to, but he still complied and slipped off his Vans.

The two of them walked onto Gabriella's yoga mat; Gabriella inhaled deeply as she rose her arms high above her head, and clasped her small hands together. Troy followed suit and did the same thing, with slightly less grace and ended up making a loud clapping noise with his hands, which Gabriella ignored. With another deep inhale, she bent down and put her palms on the floor, Troy again followed, but his fingertips barely grazed the tips of his toes. Gabriella let out a slight giggle, but then refocused her mind. She let her torso sway left and right, loosening up her lower vertebrates. Then, without warning she stood up straight, and then sat down with her legs crossed over each other. Noticing that Gabriella had moved, Troy quickly and awkwardly sat down facing her.

"So you're not going to…" Troy started, but was immediately shushed by Gabriella.

"I'm not going to talk yet, you still need to calm down."

They stayed in that position for five minutes before Gabriella spoke again. Troy had now scooted back and leaning against the balcony railing. She was still sitting crossed legged.

"I do this before the end of every break you know," She said softly. "I sit outside of my room, light incense, and do yoga. I clear my mind completely so that I start school the next day totally fresh. But you know, I don't think I'll be able to be completely fresh tomorrow. There was one thing on my mind during my yoga session tonight Troy. And it was you. I couldn't get you off of my mind. At first it was just me dealing with being so angry with you. But once I pushed past my anger I realized I was still thinking about you. Troy, do you realize that I can never stop thinking about you?" She got to her knees and slowly crawled over to him; she placed one knee on each side of his stretched out legs so that she was straddling him.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, because I am madly in love with you Troy Bolton." She bent down and kissed him with an all – new and higher intensity. He responded eagerly and wrapped his arms around her mid section. She moved her lips from his mouth to his slightly stubble lined jaw. He grinned as she shifted her lips yet again to move right in front of his corroded artery. Troy let out a deep and withheld guttural moan as she bit and sucked on his neck, being sure to leave her mark.

"I love you so much, Brie." She smiled as he finally started using his nickname for her. She was the only one that let him use that name, and was a little worried earlier when he was using her full name. Gabriella kissed him on the lips again before pulling away.

"You better go before my Mom realizes you've been up here for two hours." Gabriella breathed. He nodded, and she stood to help him up, and then walked him to her door, pecked him, and whispered a somewhat sultry _"Goodnight"_ into his ear.


	3. Love Stoned

**Disclaimer:** So not mine. Sadly…

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the reviews, it really helps. By the way, this chapter gets kind of heated by the end, so I'm enforcing the T rating **a** **lot.** And the song is LoveStoned / I Think She Knows by Justin Timberlake.

_**Me and You**_

**Chapter Three: **

_**Love Stoned**_

Gabriella clung to Sharpay's right elbow for dear life.

How the hell had she gotten herself into this mess?

One minute they were in classy Saks Fifth Avenue, the fourth floor to be exact, looking at _cute_ floor length dresses. The next minute they went up an escalator to the fifth floor and were looking at _trampy_ micro – mini dresses.

"Sharpay…" Gabriella merely stated when the eccentric blonde held up a lime green chiffon tube dress.

"Ok, no more neon, but Gabriella, really, you can't just wear a skirt and a shirt to this event. This is the _Junior Prom._ The last thing that separates Junior and Senior year. The _last_ thing we will ever do as… _Juniors._" Sharpay punctuated the word 'Junior' with a squeal and held up a fuchsia crushed velvet halter dress. "This is _so_ going to drive Zeke wild."

Gabriella giggled a little and turned on her heel _out_ of the Betsey Johnson section and towards a more _toned down_ designer. She smiled at Sharpay who now had two armfuls of dresses weighing her down. "I'll be in the dressing rooms!" Sharpay hollered across the store, gaining quite a few rude looks at which she stuck her tongue out.

Humming to herself, Gabriella looked for the longer more elegant dresses, though proving to be unsuccessful. She always had a thing for old Hollywood couture, floor length gowns, hair up, beaded clutch bags. Everything.

And that's when _it_ hit her eye.

Just as she was reaching for her phone to call Sharpay and ask, no _demand_ that they go to another store.

A champagne colored floor length tube dress with gathering down the middle of the torso stuck out of a somewhat forgotten rack. Its column style looked elegant yet sexy, which made Gabriella immediately snatch it from the rack.

The brunette all but bolted to the dressing rooms, somewhat harassed the worker to get her a room, stripped and stepped into the gown.

"Sharpaaay…" She whined.

"Yes Gabi?" Sharpay called from her dressing room just a few doors away.

"Can you zip me up?"

Sharpay, fully clothed hurried over to Gabriella's dressing room. Gabriella stood in the middle of it, holding her dress together on her side, desperately trying to zip it up.

With a little patience, perseverance, and a, "Oh my God, Troy Bolton better have condoms" attitude, they got the dress on Gabriella, who was beaming by the end.

"I _love_ this dress. I like, really, _really _love this dress." Gabriella said for the millionth time as she handed her credit card to the sales clerk.

"Gabriella, I'm sure you love that dress. But I can tell you one thing, Troy Bolton will be having eye sex with you all night long." Giggling, Sharpay also handed a sales clerk her credit card along with the late nineties velvet halter dress.

* * *

Gabriella thought she felt Troy's electric eyes bore into her yet again, and when she flipped her head around she realized he was in fact, staring. Mouth agape. She giggled and tossed her hair as she walked towards the hopeless boy.

The hotel ballroom where the Prom was held smelled of alcohol and pot mixed together to form a haze of unawareness.

Troy slid a hand dangerously low on Gabriella's back making her giggle softly. She took a sip from the only _slightly_ spiked punch held in Troy's left hand.

"Vodka?"

"Gin. You really need to learn the difference between the two." Gabriella scowled as she smacked him. "Ouch, that hurt. Must you be so cruel?" Troy whimpered in mock hurt.

"Wimp."

"Wimp lover."

Gabriella smiled and pecked him lightly on his shoulder where she had smacked him.

"All better." Troy said as he took a sip of punch, then offered the last sip to Gabriella, who eagerly let it slide down her throat. She set the cup down on a nearby table then returned to Troy just as Justin Timberlake's high – pitched voice came through the speakers.

Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the middle of the dance floor hastily, she responded by turning herself so that her back was to him and wrapping her right arm back behind her and around his neck. Her left hand slid up and down Troy's thigh, making him draw her closer. His head bent down slightly so that his lips were grazing her ear freely, making her moan deeply in her throat, which reverberated through her entire body.

"_Those flashing lights come from everywhere." _Troy's mind focused only on Gabriella, oblivious to the strobe lights and surrounding couples. Their hips ground against each other to the fast beat of the song.

"_The way they hit her I just stop and stare."_ Gabriella's fingers of her right hand were now tangled deeply in Troy's mop – like hair as he nibbled on the knob of her ear. The hand on his thigh tightened grip when he stopped, signaling him to go on.

"_She's got me love stoned."_ The couple was pressed closer together if possible from surrounding couples grinding, though none of them as entranced as Troy and Gabriella.

"_Man I swear she's bad and she knows."_ Gabriella turned her head sharply and captured his lips in a forceful lip lock, tongues fighting madly. Troy turned Gabriella so that she was facing him and drew her closer, so that no daylight could be seen between the two. His hands found their previous place, falling lower on her back than before. Her response was a sharp bite on his lower lip, making him release a deep groan.

"_I think that she knows."_ Across the dance floor, Sharpay and Zeke were dancing a more, PG-13 style and smirking at Troy and Gabriella, who were rushing off of the dance floor. Gabriella doing so more gracefully than Troy, who seemed to bump into every unsuspecting couple that he could.

Gabriella pulled Troy into an elevator, and pushed the button for the tenth floor. Troy started to assault Gabriella's neck with nipping and sucking movements, making her clutch his head and suppress the scream she was withholding.

As the elevators opened _ever so slowly_ the teen couple stumbled out and rapidly made their way towards their room. Troy had the card key ready and in hand as they came closer and closer to room 1016.

They landed on their queen – sized bed in their somewhat nice hotel room, Gabriella now on top and tracing Troy's jaw line with her lips.

"Gabriella." Troy breathed as she bit his neck. "Brie, the door is still open."

Gabriella groaned and slipped off her shoe and threw it at the door, successfully shutting it. Troy laughed drunkenly and drew Gabriella close to him, sliding the zipper down on her dress.

"I love you." Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear as it slid off and formed a silky puddle on the floor.

**A/N:** Phew. That's as close as I decided to make it with out rasing the rating. Sorry at the length, I didn't want to make it obnoxiously long so now it's almost obnoxiously short. Heh…


End file.
